


Acceptance

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silences aren't always awkward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Acceptance  
> Pairing: Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Silences aren't always awkward  
> Notes: Written for kirkmccoy100 where the prompt was Silences  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the creation of Gene Roddenberry. It belongs to Paramount and JJ Abrams. No copyright infringement is intended  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Long silences that would once have had Jim babbling for the sake of talking have changed and morphed into comfortable silences. He’d used his charm and his words to attract or deflect attention knowing it’d be hard for someone to evaluate him too closely while he kept them busy talking or with their mouths otherwise engaged.

Used to drive Bones crazy with small-talk till he called him on it, “not going anywhere, Jim. We’ve all got our flaws but none so big that I’d ever leave you.”

Jim catches his boyfriend’s eye and smiles, content to let the silence be.


End file.
